jojofandomcom-20200222-history
High Priestess
|ja_kanji = |user = Midler |namesake = The High Priestess (tarot card) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 179 High Priestess (1) |animedebut = Episode 49 High Priestess (1) |destpower = C |speed = B |range = A |durability = A |precision = D |potential = D }} |Hai Puriesutesu}} is the Stand of Midler featured in Stardust Crusaders. Description High Priestess is a Stand bound to mineral. Its "default" form is that of a small creature having a tribal mask with vicious eyes and bared fangs for a face, and clawed thin arms sprouting out a mush of inorganic matter. Moreover it can turn into any inorganic object. According to JOJOVELLER, its design takes elements from traditional outfits for African magic. When Midler doesn't talk through it, High Priestess acts feral, only letting out savage cries or laughter and endlessly chasing after the Joestar GroupChapter 180, High Priestess Part 2. It represents the Tarot Card The High Priestess. Ability High Priestess is a formidable opponent physically speaking. Its small size and nimbleness makes it difficult to strike and its claws are very dangerous, being able to cut through Joseph's metal handChapter 179, High Priestess Part 1. This, combined with its ability that multiplies its options, makes for a fearsome opponent. Moreover, because it is a long-range Stand, Midler can sit away from danger while she commands High Priestess. On the other hand, it also means that Midler can be taken out through defeating High Priestess. Mineral Possession and Reformation: High Priestess possesses the ability to shape shift and assimilate itself into any type of inorganic matter, be it metal glass or plastic. Moreover, it can also replicate rather complex structures, transforming into a spear gun to shoot itself at the Joestar GroupChapter 181, High Priestess Part 3. The transformation is convincing enough that cautious examination or even trying to touch it will fool anyone. Because of that, it can disappear into a wall and then reappear elsewhere to strike. Its small size by default belies an ability to turn gigantic if it can assimilate a great amount of material like the stone of the sea floor. Hard Teeth: High Priestess possesses teeth harder than diamonds, making them almost unbreakableChapter 182, High Priestess Part 4. It can use them to bite hard on or crush the opponent by chewing them. Gallery Status= HighPriestess.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' HighPriestess Anime.png|High Priestess' stats HighPriestess Rock status.png|High Priestess' second stat backdrop |-| Abillities= HighPriestess josephCut.png|High Priestess cuts Joseph's artificial hand off HighPriestess AvdulDisguise.png|High Priestess disguised as a handle HighPriestess Defend.png|High Priestess defending HighPriestess jotaroCut.png|High Priestess lands an attack on Jotaro HighPriestess Ragulator.png|High Priestess disguised as a diving regulator HP harpoon gun.png|High Priestess as a harpoon gun HP Giant Rock.png|High Priestess mimicry of a large rock |-| Others= HighPriestess first.jpg|High Priestess' first appearance HP giant Angry.png|High Priestess furious at the group HP Tongue striking Jotaro.png|Jotaro gets struck by High Priestess's tongue HP Rock teeth punched out.png|High Priestess' teeth punched out by Star Platinum The High Priestess Tarot.png|Tarot card representing the High Priestess References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands